


Let Me Give You My Life

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Depressing, End of Days, Fear, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, not sure how to tag this yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: A Nuclear Bio-Weapon has destroyed New York and released a chemical agent into the atmosphere, eventually turning the majority of the population into mindless cannibals. Harold and John had been spared that fate by being underground in the subway at the time of the apocalyptic event. Now they have made it there mission to keep each other safe and to try and find and help anyone that may not have not been exposed.





	Let Me Give You My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've been batting around the idea of a "Zombie" type story for a while now and this is what I came up with as an opener. It's as close to entertaining those of us who enjoy that genre of entertainment but trying to be as different as I can manage. I'd welcome ideas if anyone wants to throw something out in an attempt to "tailor make" bits of the story with their input but I do have my own direction that I'm going to adhere to ultimately. I just thought it might be a fun little experiment to try, if I can, to work ideas into the story logically. I'll give it a shot but I offer no promises. Also, I know absolutely nothing about how nuclear or biological weapons actually work whatsoever, I ask that everyone just take this thing with a grain of salt, thanks!  
> >  
> All comments are greatly appreciated as always and I'm looking forward to seeing what you think.  
> ***As always my appreciation and thanks go to oddgit - without her steadfast support and encouragement, I may not have ever given writing a shot! Thank you for everything my great friend!

“Let me give you my life – you demand a sacrifice, take me… allow me to forfeit my body and soul in payment for his. I beg you.” Harold was on his knees, hands clasped together tightly, pleading with every ounce of his being for John’s life. His partner was the most precious thing left to him after the world as they had known it ended and their lives were forever changed. He couldn’t stand the thought of living for a minute without him… especially now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finch and Reese had been together below ground in the subway headquarters when it happened. A nuclear bio-weapon had been unleashed and devastated everything in its path three months ago.

Afterward, there was no electricity but for the generator that supplied the subway platform until that too had quickly run out of fuel and it was too dangerous to look for more. The Machine had immediately lost its satellite connection and was useless. There was no other means of information and after two days of deliberating on what might have happened to the city above them and how safe it might be, they finally… tentatively ventured out of their sanctuary to see for themselves what was left.

The city had changed immeasurably, transformed beyond recognition. They were shocked and dismayed by what they saw through the cloud of dust that still left the entire area in an obscure haze. It was mid-afternoon and the metropolis that once stood proud, had been demolished and was now a smoldering shadow of its former self. Their hearts threatened to break in their chests by the cold hard reality of what they saw laid out in front of them. Rubble and debris encompassed and surrounded their entire line of sight.

Once they had gotten over the initial blow that tore into them both, they tried to help everyone they could. Injured and sick people, people that were irrationally fighting one another in uncontrolled chaos and violent outbursts. It wasn’t until after they had more closely observed the mayhem that the two men realized that the illogical actions they were witness to, was most likely an after effect of the chemical agents they had been exposed to. Polite society at large had quickly begun to morph into something else. Something unnatural and animalistic.

After the bio-weapon had wreaked havoc and they had made their initial assessment of what dangers lie ahead they had agreed that the first priority was to check on Lionel and to find out what had become of him.

John would later inform Harold that to his utter mortification, he had discovered that their detective friend hadn’t survived. John had been able to determine that he would have been killed immediately and painlessly… along with every other living soul in the precinct when most of the city had been leveled by the nuke. Their friend would not have to worry about becoming one of the horrible mutated killing machines that the remaining population were now fast becoming. It was a small, but welcomed mercy for Lionel and they vowed that they would never forget their heroic friend for as long as they themselves could stay alive and whole.

For their own sanity, Harold and John had made a pact that for as long as there was no real way of knowing what had happened to the rest of the human race, they would both choose to believe that all was well and untouched in the other parts of the country and by extension the world. They would trust blindly that outside their small piece of the planet, life was going on peacefully, and people were living happily, including their two absent team mates and Grace of course. Neither one of them wanted to believe that this horrific nightmare they were living through could have fallen on anyone else. Both men acknowledged and were grateful of their mutual decision to let Shaw take Bear with her and Root to London to be utilized in an unexpected European incident.  
#  
The two men helped those that had not yet been turned in every way they could, but it had soon become painfully obvious that they didn’t have the necessary skills to help anyone. Neither of them had had any experience with anything close to this horrific and disturbing epidemic and finally realized that the more contact they had with those that had been directly exposed, the bigger the risk they were taking with their own lives.

They were both too far over their heads and knew instantly, and with heavy hearts, that they were in a no-win situation. The toxic and ultimately fatal gas had changed everyone in the city irreversibly and they were both thankful that they seemed to have dodged the bullet. Neither Harold nor John showed any signs of infection and for that they were immensely relieved. They had each other, whole and healthy and that was enough for them both.  
#  
It had become a nightmare of biblical proportions. In the first few days after the apocalypse John and Harold had come across a small band of people that had formed themselves into a tight knit group, attempting to survive the increasingly deadly situation they were in. The two men kept an eye out on the group’s efforts and sadly had seen when those efforts fell apart. One by one, they had succumbed to the illness that plagued the population and quickly, violently killed each other.

They’d witnessed firsthand what the condition was like when it took hold and manifested itself. How quickly it would overcome and dominate an individual’s mental and physical state. It was in the beginning, with the first few people they’d tried to help with the dreaded condition.

The very first sign of change from the fatal infection came in the form of hallucinations and delusions. Within twenty-four hours of those symptoms came exceedingly painful and debilitating muscle cramps and seizures throughout the entire body for hours on end until the next transformation was indicated by the eyes clouding over and total nonverbal communication. The last stage was extreme agitation and violent displays of aggressiveness until finally, complete, and utter loss of mental control.

After the transformation was complete, any humanity that would have remained with the victim beforehand was lost, and they would attack any living person in sight to try to bite and tear at their flesh.

After a couple of weeks, John had taken on the upsetting burden of putting many people out of their misery before they had totally lost their mind's and suffered painfully before changing into emotionless killing machines. Harold was with him for every one of them, dutifully standing beside him, taking on the heartbreaking but necessary role of being his partner and ally in the terrible decision and seeing it through to the terrible end.  
#

As the days turned to weeks they were losing hope of finding anyone who hadn’t been exposed. They discovered that everyone above ground they’d seen, seemed to have been infected and it would only be a matter of time before each poor soul would have their minds and bodies taken over and destroyed.

It seemed as though they might be the only ones left that hadn’t been affected and had been extremely diligent and cautious in keeping themselves safe from being discovered.

The intense fear they always carried with them of accidently being seen and followed to the hidden subway entrance and being overrun kept them both intent and determined to stay focused every moment of the day.

The “ _inhumans_ ” as Finch had dubbed them, seemed to have only one agenda. The mutant’s singular goal consisted of searching for and slaughtering uninfected people and eating the flesh of their victims.

Curiously, they didn’t seem to be interested in ingesting people that were already dead. Whether it was that the rotting flesh and tissue of the corpses was not palatable to them, or for some other reason they didn’t bother with them. They wanted fresh, living meat and it was their objective every waking hour of their existence to find it until they finally succumbed and died from the poisonous chemicals attacking their central nervous systems.

The subway had been and remained their only reprieve and defense against those that had been poisoned and now living a death sentence. They were now each other’s only hope of living through this apocalyptic nightmare.

Each evening when they had done all that they could do, they would light candles that they always needed now to light the subway platform they now called home. Afterward they would take the necessary steps of locking themselves inside their hideout for the rest of the night securely. Then they would huddle together closely and take what comfort they could in each other’s warmth and companionship, away from the madness of the world they now occupied


End file.
